


Jusqu'au bout du monde

by EnfantdelOuest



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bandits & Outlaws, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangsters, Slow Romance, Western
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnfantdelOuest/pseuds/EnfantdelOuest
Summary: Amérique,  19e siècle.L'ère de l'Ouest sauvage touche à sa fin tandis que les derniers as de la gâchettes sont traqués par les autorités. Au coeur de ces terres sauvages, la bande de Dutch Van der Linde tente de survivre.Parmi eux, Arthur Morgan et Luisa Uccellino, deux âmes meurtries par la vie, cherchent un sens à leur existence et sont tiraillés entre leurs propres idéaux et leur loyauté à la bande." L'amour est un poison violent, une douleur violente. Qu'importe si on le trouve dans le baiser d'un saint ou d'un damné. "
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Dans ce monde aux moeurs controversées, peu se souviennent de qui ils ont été. Comment se souvenir de l'odeur de notre terre natale, de la douceur de notre mère, lorsqu'on ne vit que de violence et de peur ? 

Il fut un temps où j'étais une demoiselle de la belle société. Élégante, bien élevée et empreinte de bonnes manières, j'avais l'avenir devant moi. Et puis, ils m'ont tout enlevé. 

Maintenant je suis grande. On ne m'enlèvera plus jamais rien.


	2. 1 - Quelques choses à prouver

La lune caresse la campagne de ses reflets d'argent. Le vent dans les blés émet un frémissement doux et l'air est tiède. Le Tennessee est endormi. Le plus discrètement possible, j'empile mes affaires dans une valise. Je la jette dans la paille, en dessous de ma fenêtre, et m'apprête à descendre pour laisser une lettre à mes parents. Je m'immobilise en haut des escaliers lorsque j'entends des voix d'hommes résonner dans la cuisine.

\- C'est très simple. Si tu ne payes pas, on te descend, toi et ta jolie petite famille. On ne discutera pas.

J'entends des pas se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ils sont plusieurs, deux, je crois. Je ne dis rien et, soupirant, je retourne dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour partir.

Mais Henry, il doit m'attendre. Comment aller le prévenir si je ne peux descendre ? Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je glisse la lettre sous mon matelas et jette un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre. C'est haut, mais je peux le faire. Je jette mes chaussures dehors et saute. La chute est désagréable et il me faut quelques secondes avant de me relever. J'enfile mes chaussures et cours jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Il est là. Je me jette dans ses bras et aperçois une diligence un peu plus loin. Le pauvre, il a tout préparé.

Je l'embrasse avec passion et il me presse contre lui, m'entraînant vers le véhicule. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je n'ai pas de valise.

\- Henry, non... je ne peux pas venir. J'ai appris que papa a des dettes, tu comprends, je ne peux pas les laisser pour le moment.

Mon bien-aimé soupire, agacé, tandis que j'argumente:

\- Je vais travailler et leur apporter un peu d'argent avant de partir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? La soubrette ? Luisa, on avait dit qu'on partait aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée... mais là, je ne peux vraiment pas. C'est assez difficile pour eux, tu comprends ?

Non, il ne comprend pas. Face à moi, l'homme que j'aime s'impatiente.

\- Je suis venu pour rien. Donne-moi au moins l'assurance que tu es mienne.

\- Henry, tu sais que je suis à toi. Rien qu'à toi. Je t'aime, je murmure en caressant sa joue.

\- Prouve-le moi, alors, Luisa. Tu te refuses à moi alors que tu es ma future femme.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Patiente un peu, Henry, je t'en prie. Je t'assure que bientôt, on partira tous les deux.

Il soupire et s'écarte de moi.

\- Personne ne saura rien, il souffle en attrapant mon poignet.

\- Henry, j'ai dit non. Il faut que je rentre, maintenant.

Vexé, mon amoureux éconduit ne cherche même pas à me raccompagner. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

Jetant un oeil discret à travers la fenêtre, je remarque que mon père est allé se coucher. Je récupère ma valise et monte tout doucement les escaliers. Une fois dans ma chambre, je soupire de soulagement.

Je devais m'enfuir avec Henry, ce soir, car mes parents ne veulent pas que je l'épouse. Bien qu'il soit un garçon bien né, avec un patrimoine conséquent, mon père est catégorique : ce n'est pas un homme pour moi. Moi, je l'aime. Je me fiche qu'il soit fait pour moi ou non. Quand on s'aime, c'est suffisant.

Je me roule en boule dans mon lit et m'endort, rêvant d'un ranch et une belle famille avec mon aimé. Au matin, lorsque je me réveille, mon père est pâle et nerveux, tandis que ma mère semble légèrement soucieuse. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je leur parle d'Henry.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour chérie, répond ma mère.

Mon père me regarde simplement, conscient que je dois leur parler.

\- Je... j'ai vu Henry hier. Il aimerait vous rencontrer. Il m'a offert une jolie bague.

Mon père soupire tandis que ma mère s'assied calmement.

\- Luisa, ce n'est pas le moment. Ni pour toi, ni pour nous.

\- Ta mère a raison, reprend mon père. Tu es trop jeune, et nous avons quelques soucis à régler avant de réfléchir à ça.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Henry a vingt-deux ans, il ne va pas attendre une éternité.

\- S'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra. Il t'attendra, me rassure ma mère.

\- Ce petit con ne te mérite pas, tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec lui, insiste mon père. Tu verras, dans trois mois tu me diras que j'avais raison.

\- Leonardo, murmure ma mère, tentant de le calmer.

Mais rien n'y fait. Mon père ne veut rien entendre, il ne pense qu'à lui et la descendance exclusivement italienne qu'il voudrait avoir. Les larmes aux yeux, je sors et prends mon cheval. Margaret pourra me consoler. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle trouve toujours les mots qu'il faut pour sécher mes larmes.

Je galope à travers le Tennessee, rejoignant la ville la plus proche, Jonesborough.

Je m'arrête devant la jolie maison de Margaret. Avant, j'en avais une plus belle, mais mon père a perdu toutes ses économies en investissant dans du pétrole. Je frappe à la porte et la mère de Margaret m'accueille gentiment. Mon amie est en train de faire sa toilette. Je sirote du thé dans son salon en attendant. Je retiens mes larmes comme je le peux. La mère de Margaret ne doit pas savoir que je fréquente un garçon, ce serait mal vu. Mon amie finit par sortir et elle me sourit:

\- On va faire du shopping ?

\- Non, Margaret... on doit parler, si tu le veux bien. Allons faire un tour dans ton jardin.

Curieuse, mon amie accepte et nous nous asseyons sous son belvédère. Je soupire, triturant mes mains.

\- Mes parents refusent absolument que j'épouse Henry. Je pense que je ne pourrai plus jamais les convaincre.

\- Oui, mais ça je le sais, Luisa.

\- Il y a autre chose, j'hésite.

\- Quoi ? me presse Margaret.

\- Je... Henry et moi, on avait prévu de s'échapper ensemble hier soir. On voulait se marier en secret pour ne pas que nos parents aient le choix. Mais je n'ai pas pu... ma famille est dans une mauvaise passe, alors j'y ai renoncé. Et... j'ai peur que Henry m'abandonne.

Elle pâlit.

\- Vous alliez vous marier ?

Elle semble catastrophée, dans tous ses états, même.

\- Oui. Margaret, pourquoi tu paniques autant ?

\- Je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée, Luisa. Vous allez finir à la rue.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Henry a de l'argent de côté. On travaillera.

\- Comme tu veux, elle soupire.

Je pensais qu'elle allait me consoler, me donner des solutions, mais rien. Elle semble juste pensive. Déçue, je me lève.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux, elle me répond froidement.

Je ne comprends rien à son comportement. Je salue ses parents et prends mon cheval.

Il faut que je trouve un petit job pour aider mes parents. Je parcours les annonces à l'épicerie et en prends notes des adresses qui m'intéressent. Et finalement, parmi toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles et ces tristesses qui m'arrivaient l'une à la suite de l'autre, la chance finit par me sourire. Au bout de ma troisième visite, je trouve une famille qui cherche quelqu'un pour faire à manger et nettoyer la maison. Désormais, je vais pouvoir aider mes parents, et peut-être qu'ils seront convaincus de ma maturité. Dès lors, ils me laisseront épouser celui que j'aime.


	3. 2 - Fuir

Et les semaines, les mois sont passés. Deux mois, pour être exacte. Henry s'impatiente, il m'en veut de plus en plus, mais l'amour l'aide à patienter. Au travail, tout se passe bien. Je suis assez bien payée, en fait. J'ai mis assez d'argent de côté pour aider mes parents, et je vais pouvoir le leur donner. Ils n'auraient pas accepté que je travaille pour eux, mais c'est la bonne chose à faire, je le sais.

Plus petite, j'aimais gagner mon propre argent. Mon père avait une usine de pâtes, à Naples. L'été, nous vivions sur l'île de Capri, dans une villa. Nous y cultivions les agrumes et les figues, pendant que papa restait à Naples pour travailler. Le reste de l'année, j'allais à l'école à Naples. Nous vivions dans un manoir en ville, et à la sortie de l'école, je rejoignais mon ami Andrea pour faire les quatre-cent coups. Nous faisions les poches de tout Naples afin de nous acheter jouets et sucreries.

Mon père ne m'a jamais donné d'argent. Il veut que j'apprenne la valeur du travail et du salaire. Alors, enfant, pour pallier à mes frustrations, je me suis vite mise à l'art de la rapine. Arnaques, vols, entourloupes, je connaissais tout. Toutes les techniques de diversion, la bonne manière pour bousculer quelqu'un et lui dérober ses biens, mais surtout, comment choisir ma victime. Je n'ai rien oublié de ces enseignements, non. Nous nous faisions de véritables fortunes par la seule force de notre cerveau. En grandissant, nos vols se faisaient de plus en plus grands. Pour l'adrénaline, nous nous introduisions chez les gens pendant la nuit ou en leur absence. Nous dérobions des trophées. Ce n'est pas toujours un objet de valeur. Parfois, c'était anecdotique. Juste pour le plaisir d'avoir pris quelque chose. Un soutien-gorge, un portrait de la mère, une chemise de nuit, un bouton en or...

Et puis, je suis devenue une jeune femme. J'ai dû fréquenter l'école de conduite et le couvent, et je ne pouvais plus me permettre de courir et sauter partout aux côtés d'Andrea, qui était devenu un beau jeune homme. Les cours de couture ont remplacé nos après-midis à la plage, et les leçons de chant, nos petites rapines. Très vite, je passais mon temps à apprendre comment marcher, comment me tenir à table ou parler anglais, comment jouer de la mandoline ou cuisiner pour mon mari. Je devais à la fois être une femme de maison et une femme de la haute-société. Je ne pouvais plus être une petite voleuse qui grimpait aux arbres et sautait d'une branche à l'autre. Les ombrelles et les corsets n'étaient pas compatibles à mes activités d'escalades et d'infractions.

J'étais devenue élégante, on m'avait domestiquée. Je serrais mes longues ondulations noires et épaisses dans des coiffures sophistiquées et couvrais ma peau hâlée de poudre blanche. J'avais cessé d'être une sauvageonne, une fille des îles. J'étais une demoiselle de Naples et je faisais tourner les têtes. Mon regard gris bleuté était fort apprécié dans le sud de l'Italie. Appuyé par une multitude de longs cils épais, ils renforçaient l'obscurité de mon teint et de ma chevelure. Mes courbes, similaires à celles d'une guitare, attiraient les soupirants. Et j'ai dû abandonner l'enfance et l'innocence. Dès lors, il n'était plus question de gagner de l'argent grâce à mes vols ou mes chansons. Je devais dépendre d'un homme, d'un homme de bonne famille.

Andrea n'était pas du même milieu que moi. Ses parents étaient cordonniers. La vie nous a éloignés. Il a continué de voler, tandis que je me suis laissée emprisonner dans un carcan rigide et sans issue.

Maintenant, tout cela est loin. Nous avons dû tout quitter: Capri, Naples, la fabrique de pâtes, l'Italie. Nous avons quitté la haute société en quittant l'Europe et avons tenté notre chance dans le nouveau monde : les États-Unis. Notre succès a été de courte durée. Désormais, nous devions nous habituer à une vie plus modeste, chose que mon père n'arrive pas à accepter. Il est né bourgeois et croyait pouvoir le rester toute sa vie. Mais rien n'est éternel.

Mon salaire généreux en poche, je me dirige vers ma maison au petit trot. Mes parents vont être contents, peut-être même qu'ils accepteront de rencontrer Henry au vu de tous les efforts que j'ai fait. Je fais de mon mieux pour rétablir notre situation financière. Papa serait fier que j'épouse un bourgeois, non ?

Apercevant le ciel s'assombrir, j'ordonne à mon cheval d'accélérer la cadence. Je ne voudrais pas arriver trempée, moi qui suis de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Alors que je m'approche du ranch, j'entends des coups de feu. Mon cheval renâcle, je ralentis et plisse les yeux. Des cris s'échappent de la maison, et ils ne me sont que trop familiers. Ma mère ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et m'aperçoit. Je vois le désespoir dans son regard.

\- Maman...

\- Luisa, pars ! Pars, et ne reviens jamais !

\- Quoi ?

D'autres coups de feux résonnent et, tremblante, je ne sais que faire. Ma mère regarde derrière elle et je la vois sauter par la fenêtre. Un homme se penche et tire sur elle, couchée deux mètres plus bas. Horrifiée, je n'arrive même plus à crier. Quelque chose s'est bloqué dans ma gorge. Les larmes m'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit, et j'agis mécaniquement lorsque le meurtrier lève les yeux vers moi. Son affreux visage est divisé en deux par un énorme cicatrice. Je n'oublierai jamais cet homme, son regard, et la menace qui y règne.

Je prends le grand galop vers Jonesborough.


	4. 3 - Survivre

Mes gestes me mènent instinctivement vers la maison de Henry. La pluie s'abat violemment sur moi et je laisse mon cheval sous le couvert des arbres. En sanglotant violemment, je frappe à la porte de Henry. Son père m'ouvre et m'observe de bas en haut.

\- Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur O'Neils. Je voudrais voir Henry, s'il vous plaît. C'est important.

\- Bien-sûr. Henry ! Il y a une jeune fille pour toi à la porte.

Bientôt, l'homme que j'aime apparaît. Maintenant, je suis sauve. Tout va bien. Il va me protéger, il va venger ma famille. Suffocant de chagrin, je me jette contre lui. Mon corps entier tremble alors que je m'abandonne à son étreinte.

\- Sauve-moi, Henry, je sanglote.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Luisa ? Tu ne peux pas être là.

\- Ils ont... ils ont... ils ont tué mes parents, je t'en prie, sauve-moi. Ils me cherchent.

Henry regarde derrière lui et referme la porte, nous laissant sous la pluie.

\- Luisa, je ne peux pas. Et puis, tu ne dois pas venir ici.

\- Quoi ? Henry, je vais me faire tuer ! 

Il soupire et secoue la tête.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Luisa. Je suis désolé.

\- Mais... mais Henry, tu ne comprends pas ! Je vais mourir, mes parents sont morts, je t'en supplie, cache-moi ! Je ne resterai qu'une nuit, une seule !

\- Non, Luisa. Je ne peux pas.

Les sanglots et le désespoir me font trembler de tous mes membres. Ma poitrine semble être sur le point d'imploser mais je reste muette. Je suis horrifiée. C'est un cauchemar, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

\- Désolé, il murmure. 

Il m'embrasse le front et me tourne le dos.

Je ne réponds pas. Sur le pas de sa porte, il se retourne et me regarde une dernière fois.

\- Au revoir, Luisa.

Ne sachant où aller, je reste debout sous la pluie. J'observe le beau manoir d'Henry, les lumières à sa fenêtre, la chaleur s'échappant de la cheminée. J'observe cette famille heureuse, complète, au chaud et en sécurité. Ils s'aiment. Ils vivront. 

Je reste dehors comme un loup ayant perdu sa meute, sans défense, sans but. Peut-être que j'attends que les meurtriers de mes parents viennent me cueillir. La mort sera plus facile.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, le père d'Henry vient me dire que je ne peux pas rester là. Et je m'en vais. J'erre sans but, cherchant une protection sous le couvert des arbres, tentant de me réchauffer contre mon cheval. Plus rien n'a de sens à présent. Je suis comme une barque sans proue, sans port auquel se rattacher. Inondée et complètement à la dérive. Où aller, maintenant ?

Mes pas me guident jusque chez moi. Depuis l'orée de la forêt, j'aperçois les assassins m'attendre de pied ferme. Je retourne en ville, au travail. Je peux peut-être y trouver de l'aide. Mais quand madame Maxwell m'ouvre, je comprends tout. Son visage fermé est explicite.

\- Je suis désolée, miss Uccelino. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas revenir ici, des hommes sont à votre recherche. Quittez la ville. Partez, et ne vous retournez pas.

Évidemment. Évidemment. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, désormais. Quitter la ville, quitter le Tennessee. C'est ça, ou j'en mourrai.

Je remonte à cheval et lui caresse distraitement l'encolure. Je n'ai plus que lui. Je décide de retourner vers chez moi en faisant un détour sous le couvert des arbres. Histoire de voir si je peux offrir à mes parents une sépulture décente ou si je dois les quitter aussi indignement.

Lorsque j'arrive aux abords du ranch, il s'est remis à pleuvoir. Il n'y a ni lumière, ni fumée qui sort de la cheminée. La maison semble vide. Je laisse mon cheval sous les arbres et m'approche discrètement de la maison. Je colle mon oreille à la porte arrière mais n'entends rien. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus personne. La peur au ventre, j'ouvre la porte et pénètre chez moi sur la pointe des pieds. La maison semble avoir subi une tornade. Nos meubles ont été vidés, retournés, déplacés. Le cellier est vide.

Et puis dans le salon, je me pétrifie. Je m'y attendais, mais je suis tout de même ébranlée. Mon père git par terre, le corps criblé de balles, son revolver à la main. Retenant mes cris et mes gémissements, je me penche et tente de lui fermer les yeux, sans succès. Son corps est déjà rigide. Un peu plus loin, sur le canapé, le corps de ma mère a été déposé nonchalamment. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Je monte rapidement les escaliers et attrape ma valise qui, quelle ironie, était déjà faite. J'y glisse le revolver de mon papa et un pain entamé. Heureusement, il me reste mon salaire. Dans l'écurie, nos chevaux ont été volés. Il ne me reste plus rien.

J'attache ma valise sur mon cheval et prends une pelle dans la grange. Sous la pluie battante et cachée dans les bois, je creuse deux grands trous. La douleur me déchire la poitrine, si bien que je n'arrive même plus à pleurer. J'irradie de colère, de désespoir et de chagrins. Mes bras tremblants frappent la terre fort, et vite, et de mes pieds j'enfonce la pelle afin de retourner la terre. Retourner la terre entière, c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire. Le destin a voulu qu'une fois de plus, j'enterre quelqu'un de ma famille. Et me voilà seule au monde.

Transporter le corps de mes propres parents jusqu'à un trou boueux et la pire chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire dans ma misérable vie. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur que ça représente de tirer son géniteur par les pieds sous la pluie, sur un sol sale, et sentir sa peau froide, rigide. Voir la traînée de sang sur son passage, et le balancer vulgairement dans un trou, faute de moyens physiques.

J'ai balbutié quelques prières, la gorge nouée par le chagrin, et je les ai recouverts de terre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de leur fabriquer une croix. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis en fuite, je ne dois pas rester ici. J'ai pris mon cheval et j'ai profité de la noirceur de la nuit pour tout quitter. Galopant à travers la forêt, je tentais de ne pas m'effondrer sous le poids du chagrin.

Désormais, l'innocente et gentille Luisa Uccelino n'existe plus.


	5. 4 - Seule au monde

Voilà deux semaines que je suis partie. Je suis loin, très loin de Jonesborough. À quatre jours de là, plus précisément, dans une petite ville nommée Blackwater. Je ne me sens pas vraiment dépaysée, les températures chaudes me rappellent mon enfance à Capri. 

Je n'ai pas dépensé mon salaire. J'ai seulement acheté un pain et quelques conserves pour subsister. Je garde cet argent, pour le jour où les meurtriers de mes parents finiront par me retrouver. Je leur donnerai cet argent pour qu'ils me laissent la vie sauve. Il est caché, enterré non loin de mon campement. J'y veille plus qu'à ma propre vie. 

Assise sur le porche d'une épicerie, je chante, le chapeau de mon père à mes pieds. Rares sont les pièces qui y atterrissent. Je subsiste en ramassant des baies et en dérobant quelques fruits et légumes des cultivateurs du coin. Parfois, un lapin est pris dans un de mes pièges, ou j'arrive à attraper un poisson, mais c'est rare. J'aimerais trouver du travail, mais cette ville n'est pas très fréquentée et le seul métier qu'on me propose est le plus vieux du monde. Il est évident que je ne le pratiquerai jamais.

\- Fatte molla e no cchiù ddura, mò che si' formosa e bella, ca ogne fica vulumbrella, a 'sto tiempo s'ammatura. 

Je laisse ma voix s'envoler à travers les rues sèches et sableuses de la ville. La nostalgie qu'elle exprime, pourtant bien ressentie, ne touche personne. Pas un âme dans cette ville a pitié de moi, ou au moins une oreille pour m'écouter. Pourtant je chante bien. On me le disait à l'école, au couvent, dans les rues de Naples et même à l'église de Jonesborough. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse les hommes quand ils me voient.

\- Si tu veux des pièces, ma belle, montre un peu plus de peau, me conseille un homme en passant devant moi. 

Il jette négligemment quelques centimes dans mon chapeau, me dévisage longuement, et s'en va. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Faire la manche est assez humiliant comme ça. Si en plus je dois montrer mon corps pour avoir de quoi manger, c'est encore pire. 

Le soleil commence à se coucher, il est temps pour moi de partir, ou ça deviendra dangereux. Je retrouve mon cheval à l'orée des bois et nous retournons vers ma cachette. 

Je récupère mon arc dans une branche et descends doucement afin de tuer un lapin ou un petit animal qui pourrait réchauffer mon estomac creux. J'attends, accroupie, et aperçois une dinde sauvage. Je tire mais loupe lamentablement ma cible. Après quatre essais, toutes les dindes ont déserté le bois. Soupirant, j'allume un feu et me contente d'une autre conserve et quelques fruits rouges. Mon cheval Butternut est en train de brouter et je l'observe, envieuse. J'aimerais avoir son insouciance. Il boit à la rivière, mange l'herbe et dort sous les arbres, ça suffit à le rendre heureux. Il se fiche d'être seul, je suis là. 

Et moi, je dors sous un tas de branches et de feuilles, trop pauvre pour m'acheter une tente. Je dors dans un vieux duvet, sur un lit de paille, et chaque nuit, je tremble, de froid et de peur. Je ne deviendrai plus rien de bon. Je suis fichue. 

Alors, comme chaque soir, j'attache mon cheval près du feu et, revolver en main, je me glisse sous mon duvet. Je me roule en boule sous ma cabane de fortune et cache le revolver sous la paille. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis fatiguée.

La lumière du soleil me réveille. Lorsque je sors de ma tanière, je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Ma marmite a disparu. Mon cheval aussi. 

\- Butternut ? Viens mon grand, je m'écrie sans grand espoir.

Je siffle à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Il est évident qu'on me l'a volé, avec mes denrées alimentaires et ma marmite. Tremblante, je me laisse tomber au pied d'un arbre et pose la tête sur mes genoux. Sans cheval, je suis foutue. Il me faudra une heure trente pour rejoindre Blackwater. On a volé le seul être vivant qu'il me restait. Quelle injustice. Pourquoi tout cela me tombe dessus ? Est-ce que je suis condamnée à souffrir continuellement ? 

J'ai dû fuir l'Italie. Puis, j'ai fui Jonesborough. Maintenant, même ici, je suis victime de quelqu'un. J'en ai marre de me battre. Je suis fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée et plus seule que je ne l'ai jamais été. Les larmes envahissent mes yeux, bloquent ma gorge et me font suffoquer. Je baisse les armes. Mourir est la seule solution qui me semble correcte. 

Il commence à pleuvoir et je laisse les gouttes glacées pénétrer mes vêtements et refroidir ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et tente de respirer. J'ai l'impression de me noyer. Derrière mes paupières, les visages de ma famille se superposent. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je suis seule au monde. 

Henry. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tant, mais pas lui. Comment ai-je fait pour ne jamais le remarquer ? S'il m'aimait, il aurait tout fait pour me protéger. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Et puis, tout semble s'imbriquer dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si je deviens paranoïaque ou si j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Margaret était jalouse. Elle nous suivait partout, ne voulait pas que je fuie avec Henry. C'est parce qu'elle l'aime aussi. Mais lui, il ne voulait de moi que mon corps. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il s'est arrêté à mon apparence et a souhaité me posséder. Et moi, j'étais prête à me donner toute entière à lui. Mon âme, mon corps, mon coeur. J'étais sienne.

Les larmes bouillantes coulent le long de mon visage et se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie. Que puis-je faire de plus ? J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de toute mon âme, de toute ma force, de me sortir de tout ça. J'ai cru y arriver un moment, mais tout est retombé. On n'échappe pas à son destin. Maddalena, je suis désolée. Je t'aime tant, j'aimerais tellement te rendre fière. Mais tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est causer ta mort. 

J'ai laissé maman mourir aussi. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver papa, c'était trop tard, mais elle, oui. J'ai fui. Comme une lâche. Vous êtes tous morts pour moi. Je ne mérite pas votre sacrifice. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Je vais vous rejoindre. Je vais mourir. Je vais laisser la mort m'emporter, tranquillement. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux, et elle viendra à moi.

Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je sais que je vous déçois. C'est la seule possibilité qu'il me reste. Que pensez-vous que je vais devenir ? Une prostituée, une femme de saloon ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux que je vous rejoigne et qu'on soit heureux pour toujours ? Seigneur, aies pitié de mon âme. 

Je respire difficilement, haletante. Tous mes muscles sont raides, serrés, tandis que je pleure comme une hystérique. L'odeur de terre mouillée et de mousse m'entre par les narines, froide et crue. Elle me rappelle que je suis seule ici, dehors, et que ma famille est loin de moi. Leur chaleur ne me caresse plus.

Et puis mon corps se raidit plus encore. Mes poils se hérissent, mes muscles se tendent au maximum et mon pouls accélère. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois une immense loup face à moi. Son regard est vif mais son poil terne. J'y aperçois une innombrable quantité de cicatrices mais remarque aussi à quel point il est musclé et robuste. Ses crocs blancs sont parfaitement aiguisés et dirigés vers moi. Ça y est. Mon moment est venu.

Je suis presque outrée quand le loup garde son regard dans le mien et range ses crocs. Il soutient mon regard quelques secondes encore, passe près de moi, et s'en va d'un pas tranquille. Quoi ? Alors même la mort ne veut pas de moi ? Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? 

Je soupire, ne sachant que penser, et j'observe le loup s'éloigner doucement. Chacun de ses pas respire la force tranquille. Soudain, le monde entier s'illumine. Les nuages se sont écartés et le soleil se reflète sur l'eau qui recouvre le paysage. C'est splendide. 

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, un peu calmée par ce splendide spectacle que m'offre la nature... et ce signe que m'envoie Dieu. 

La vie m'attend. Elle sera longue et semée d'embûches, mais elle est là. Devant moi. Je peux encore tout bâtir. Je peux-être heureuse. Désormais, je sais ce que je dois faire: me venger.


	6. 5 - Se battre

Je suis comme le loup qui a croisé mon chemin. Solitaire et couvert de cicatrices, mais impressionnant. Dangereux. Un survivant, un guerrier. 

Je ne pourrai pas quitter ce monde en paix tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu justice pour mes parents. Je leur dois bien ça, moi qui n'ai pas réussi à les sauver. Et puis, se laisser mourir, c'est commettre le suicide, et c'est un pêché. 

Je me lève et décide de prendre des décisions. Provoquer le destin et la chute de cet homme qui a assassiné mes parents. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas les capacités. Il faut que j'apprenne à me servir d'une arme correctement, et pour ça, il faut en avoir une. Je dois gagner de l'argent.

Je commence par défaire mon campement. Si on a volé mon cheval et ma nourriture, c'est parce qu'on m'a trouvée. Il faut que je parte, je suis poursuivie. Je ramasse tout ce qui m'appartient et marche à travers la forêt. Il faut que je m'éloigne plus encore des chemins. 

Le terrain est de plus en plus pentu et je finis par arriver au sommet d'un amas rocheux couvert d'arbres. C'est parfait pour voir qui arrive et m'enfuir. Je trouve une fente dans la roche et y dépose mes affaires. 

Prise d'une énergie dont je ne connais pas l'origine, je fabrique des parois à l'aide de branches et de feuillages, afin de dissimuler mon abri et empêcher le vent ou la pluie de me refroidir. Ça me prend une bonne partie de la matinée. Je passe le reste de la journée à poser des pièges à lapins, enterrer mes économies dans un nouvel endroit et ramasser des fruits. Je finis par m'installer devant le feu, le soir tombant. Je mange les carottes, fenouils et baies sauvages que j'ai ramassé et laisse mon regard divaguer dans les flammes. C'est hypnotisant.

Je me sers mal d'une arme à feu. De l'arc, n'en parlons même pas, c'est pire. Quelles sont mes capacités ? Je connais beaucoup de plantes, je sais lesquelles je peux manger ou pas. C'est déjà ça. Je grimpe aisément aux arbres et peux passer d'une branche à l'autre ou d'un arbre à l'autre sans soucis. Tout cela ne m'aidera pas à gagner de l'argent. Mon habilité à inventer des pièges non plus. 

Une idée me titille l'esprit mais je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est contraire à mes valeurs. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Au vu de ma situation, je ne pense pas. Je dois me servir de ma beauté pour arnaquer les hommes. Leur faire les poches, leur soutirer de l'argent, les mener en bateau. C'est mon seul moyen, pour l'instant, de subsister. L'hiver finira par arriver et je ne survivrai pas dehors. 

Il va falloir que je sorte de ma zone de confort. Que j'affronte mes craintes et mes appréhensions. Je dois commencer à me battre et rendre justice à mes parents. Demain, je vais changer.

Lorsque le soleil se lève, je sors de ma tanière et commence à marcher jusque Blackwater. Ma nuit a été courte, mais je dois m'activer. En arrivant en périphérie de la ville, j'aperçois des vêtements propres et neufs sur un fil à linge. Des vêtements qui pourraient être à ma taille. 

Je sais que c'est mal, mais je pense être plus dans le besoin que ces personnes, au vu de leur belle maison. Je m'approche silencieusement, courbée, et détache délicatement les robes. Je les fourre dans mon sac et m'échappe rapidement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrive en ville. Dans les toilettes d'un saloon, je me rafraîchis et me change. Je me brosse les cheveux et me maquille un peu. Je suis bien plus jolie comme ça, et ça va me servir. Je m'installe sur une chaise dans le saloon, nerveuse, et attends que quelque chose se passe. Je reçois des propositions indécentes, mais les heures passant, les clients sont de moins en moins sobres, et je peux sans peine glisser ma main dans la poche de ces messieurs. 

Obnubilés par ma jeunesse et ma beauté, ces sots ne se rendent compte de rien. Ils sont totalement perdus dès qu'ils posent une main sur ma taille. Après avoir dépouillé trois malheureuses victimes, je décide que c'est assez et sors du saloon. Je souffle de soulagement. J'ai quelques objets de valeur que je pourrai vendre à un receleur. Je pourrais m'acheter un manteau bien chaud et à manger.

Fatiguée, j'appréhende le chemin du retour dans la nuit noire. Et puis, encouragée par mes réussites malhonnêtes, je laisse mes yeux se poser sur un immense frison qui attend dehors. Sa sangle est trop serrée et il est attaché trop court pour s'abreuver. Visiblement, son propriétaire n'est pas respectueux. Oserais-je... ? Après tout, cet animal est maltraité. Je ne fais que le sauver.

Je m'approche doucement en murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'animal. Je desserre sa sangle et lui caresse la tête. Il semble se calmer un peu. Doucement, je le détache et le tire vers moi. Une fois à distance raisonnable du saloon, je me sers du porche d'une armurerie afin d'atteindre l'étrier et je monte sur ce grand cheval. 

Il s'agite sous moi et je caresse son encolure en murmurant. L'animal s'énerve, mais s'éloigne du centre-ville, et ça m'arrange. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai réussi à le calmer. J'attrape une lanterne qui traîne à l'extérieur d'un ranch et prends la route vers ma petite cachette. Finalement, je crois avoir les ressources pour m'en sortir. 

Je laisse passer plusieurs semaines avant de retourner à Blackwater. Je porte des vêtements volés et monte un cheval volé aussi, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour y retourner. Je passe donc du temps à Armadillo. J'y ai pris mes habitudes. 

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, je suis sur mon trente-et-un, assise dans le saloon. Je bats des cils et secoue mes cheveux, attendant que quelqu'un m'accoste. Le serveur a bien compris mon petit jeu, mais il ne dit rien. Il gagne beaucoup d'argent grâce à ces hommes qui m'offrent des verres les uns à la suite des autres. Un monsieur s'installe finalement face à moi. Il porte une moustache élégante et un chapeau de ville. Il a la cinquantaine, et moi, j'en ai dix-huit. N'est-ce pas dégoûtant ? Bien-sûr que ça, mais c'est ainsi que la vie fonctionne quand une fille est sans ressources. 

\- Que fait une si jolie demoiselle dans un endroit si sinistre ? 

\- Oh, j'attends mon frère. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici, mais il est en retard.

\- C'est inacceptable. Laissez-moi vous payer un verre pour patienter. Vous pourrez ainsi me dire d'où vous vient ce si bel accent.

Je souris faussement et lui propose de boire un whisky avec moi. Il part au comptoir et j'observe sa dégaine. 

Chaussures cirées, pantalon neuf et propre, une alliance. Ce monsieur est nanti et sa femme n'est pas au courant qu'il est ici. C'est ma chance. Il revient avec deux verres. Je fais semblant de siroter le mien et lui fais croire que je viens de Roumanie.

\- Est-ce que le pays et aussi beau que les femmes qui le peuplent ? il me demande avec un horrible sourire.

Je souris et attrape sa main. 

\- À vous de vérifier. Quel est votre nom ? 

\- Georges. Et le vôtre ?

\- Letta.

\- Eh bien, Letta. Votre frère semble ne pas arriver. Peut-être voulez-vous m'accompagner à mon hôtel en attendant ?

Quel sot! Il n'a même pas remarqué que je ne bois pas.

\- J'aimerais prendre un dernier verre, avant. Il a sûrement dû prendre du retard.

\- Bien-sûr, il répond, peu convaincu. 

Me voyant sortir mon porte-monnaie – vide, de toute façon – il esquisse un geste de la main.

\- Non, c'est pour moi. Une si jolie créature doit être bien traitée.

Je jette un oeil à son verre devant moi. Si le contenu du mien est sur le plancher du saloon, le sien n'est pas encore vide. Rapidement, je glisse de la valériane dans l'alcool. De quoi l'assommer. 

Au bout de dix minutes, mon whisky a rejoint son compatriote sur le plancher et le fameux Georges semble éreinté. Je propose de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois sur place, il tente de défaire son pantalon. Je le pousse sur le lit et, discrètement, l'assomme avec son propre revolver. Pour que tout aie l'air correct, je le couvre et pose sa tête sur un coussin. 

Je lui fais rapidement les poches, récupère son arme, sa boucle de ceinture, son alliance et sors même fouiller sa sacoche de selle. Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu de la chance. Il était bourgeois et facile à ferrer. Sûrement un nouveau riche. Je passe chez le receleur et retourne dans ma petite grotte. J'ai reçu une somme correcte. Je crois avoir trouvé le bon filon pour subsister.


	7. 6 - Louve

C'est une bonne journée pour moi. J'ai amélioré mon abri et en ai même fait un pour mon nouveau cheval. Je me découvre de nouveaux talents. Avec de la corde, des branches et du feuillage, je peux faire tant de choses ! 

Avec le temps, je pourrais peut-être même me bâtir une cabane. En attendant, je fais le test avec ma nouvelle monture et ça semble tenir. J'ai assemblé et fixé plusieurs grosses branches de bois et du feuillage dans les arbres. Jusqu'ici, ça tient bien et ça suffit à le protéger de la pluie. 

Réussir à me mettre à l'abri avec mon cheval m'a mise de bonne humeur. Je regagne peu à peu confiance en moi. Je me dis que je peux m'en sortir. Et c'est avec beaucoup d'entrain que j'achète quelques bottes de foin et de paille à Armadillo. C'est alors que je vois un splendide lusitanien couleur or. Il est monté par un homme élégamment vêtu avec beaucoup de bagues aux doigts. Cet homme doit avoir beaucoup d'argent. 

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas réitérer mes méfaits aujourd'hui. Mon cheval est chargé de foin et de paille, je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir au galop pour le moment. Je soupire et marche en tirant mon cheval avec moi. C'est dommage de laisser passer cette chance. 

Le destin me sourit quand-même, car un assez gros lapin est tombé dans mon piège. Il constitue mon repas du soir et je vais me coucher dans ma grotte, où j'ai pu mettre le reste de paille de mon cheval. Il fait plus chaud comme cela. Demain, c'est à Blackwater que j'irai commettre mes méfaits. Oui, je m'en sors. J'ai chaud, je n'ai plus faim. J'ai un cheval, qui va survivre grâce à moi. Et bientôt, j'aurai ma vengeance.

Cela fait deux jours que je dois retourner à Blackwater et je ne cesse de remettre ça au lendemain, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une soudaine fainéantise, peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis encore en train de traîner dans le saloon d'Armadillo en me disant que vraiment, j'irai demain à Blackwater. Il y a plus de gros poissons à ferrer par là, le chemin est juste un peu plus long depuis ma petite grotte, mais si je pars plus tôt, ça ira. 

Quelqu'un vient interrompre mes pensées en s'asseyant face à moi. Je lève les yeux et reconnais l'homme qui montait le beau lusitanien. Il est toujours aussi bien habillé et a toujours autant de bagues aux doigts. Voilà une bonne chose ! J'ai bien fait de rester à Armadillo. 

\- Bonjour, je souris poliment, feignant l'indifférence. 

\- Pour quelle raison une demoiselle aussi charmante se trouve-t-elle dans un endroit aussi vulgaire ? 

Je me force à sourire, avalant une petite gorgée du whisky qu'il vient de m'offrir. 

\- Je me sentais seule... 

Je me penche vers lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur mon buste et, je le vois dans ses yeux, il croit avoir tout gagné. Pauvre sot.

\- Je peux vous offrir ma compagnie un moment, il sourit en coin. 

Je tire discrètement sur ma robe, descendant mon décolleté. L'homme lutte autant qu'il peut pour ne pas laisser ses yeux glisser sur mes attributs féminins.

\- J'en serais ravie.

\- Eh bien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, voyez-vous. Un peu de réconfort serait le bienvenu.

Il me prend pour une prostituée, le con. Les prostituées sont bien plus légèrement vêtues, et ont de l'argent pour s'acheter du maquillage. Mais il semble ne rien remarquer de ma différence tant il est obnubilé par mon décolleté.

Il me raconte sa journée, à quel point il a des responsabilités et est fatigué de cela. Je m'en fiche, je l'écoute à peine. Sa grosse voix grave et tonitruante m'irrite. 

Il finit par attraper ma main sur la table et je saisis cette occasion pour exécuter mon plan. Je souris, et embrasse la main qui est entrelacée à la mienne. Il sourit encore plus.

\- Vous êtes sublime, mademoiselle, vraiment sublime.

Je caresse ses doigts et souris encore. Je me sens mal, au fond. Je me sens salie et humiliée, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce ne sont pas mes compétences à la chasse qui vont me nourrir.

Mon pied vient frotter délicatement la cuisse de l'homme qui se-tend immédiatement. De sa main libre, je le vois empoigner la table jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Le désir le contrôle, il ne voit rien venir. 

Je prends ses doigts dans ma bouche, les enveloppant sensuellement de mes lèvres. L'homme rit nerveusement, gigotant sous la table, certainement pour cacher son désir violent. Je finis par libérer les doigts du malheureux et lui caresse la joue tendrement. Je me penche par-dessus la table et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur celles du cinquantenaire qui ferme les yeux, aux anges. Il pose la main sur ma taille et essaie de passer sa langue dans ma bouche, mais je me détache avec un sourire timide et me lève.

\- Pardon, mademoiselle, souffle-t-il, presque désolé d'avoir voulu fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je m'éclipse vers les toilettes et m'échappe par la fenêtre. Je retire rapidement les bagues de ma bouche et les fourre dans mon soutien-gorge. Dégoûtée, je crache ma salive souillée par terre et cours vers mon cheval. Je monte dessus et prends le galop sans réfléchir. C'était mon coup de maître. Désormais, je ne sévirai plus à Armadillo. Le lendemain, je pars plus tôt afin de rejoindre Blackwater.

Je passe beaucoup de temps dans les saloons et au fil des semaines, je deviens une spécialiste dans l'art du vol. Montres, porte-feuilles, bagues, alliances, pépites d'or, parfois ! Je prends tout. J'endors certains hommes et leur prends même leur arme et leur boucle de ceinture. Le receleur me reconnaît et va même jusqu'à me demander certains objets en particulier, comme des broches ou des cartes de collection.

Et puis un soir, je reconnais un visage, au fond du saloon. Un homme recherché dans tout le comté, Wyatt Aberdeen. Sa tête vaut 500 $. Dès lors, tous mes gestes sont dictés par mon cerveau. J'aborde cet homme et le drague de manière explicite. Il me prend pour une prostituée et me suit à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il s'allonge sous moi, je l'assomme avec la lampe de chevet. Il saigne de la tempe. Je le ligote et demande au concierge de m'aider à le charger sur mon cheval, puis je le dépose chez le shérif. 

Et dans ce bureau, je vois un mur tapissé de personnes recherchées. Je suis une femme, personne ne se méfie de moi. Voilà un bon moyen de subsister.


	8. 7 - La faucheuse

La nuit est d'un noir d'encre lorsque je sors précipitamment du ranch. Mes yeux fouillent l'obscurité à la recherche de mon cheval, et je cours vers l'orée de la forêt, sifflant rapidement. Je dois partir d'ici.

Ma monture me rejoint et je monte rapidement dessus. Mon nouveau métier m'impose de fuir, souvent. De vivre cachée. Pour cela, ma petite grotte aménagée fait l'affaire. 

J'ai vite cessé de chasser la prime. Tous les bandits ne sont pas aussi facile à piéger que Wyatt Aberdeen. Par contre, une femme m'a approchée pour se venger de son époux infidèle. Et dès que j'ai mis un pied dans l'engrenage, tout s'est enchaîné. Je suis devenue mercenaire. Ou, plus communément, tueuse à gage. C'est facile, quand on se fait passer pour une prostituée. Je fais boire ces messieurs, je les allume, et ils me suivent. Soit je les empoisonne, soit je les égorge. Ni vue, ni connue. On soupçonne toujours un règlement de compte, un hors-la-loi. Jamais une jolie jeune femme. 

Le bouche à oreille me permet d'avoir du travail assez régulièrement. Même les messieurs font appel à mes services. C'est surtout en ville, qu'on me demande ça. Les ranchers règlent leurs propres problèmes seuls, en général. 

Au début, je me sentais terriblement coupable. Et puis, j'ai accepté. C'est comme ça depuis que le monde est monde. Il y a les prédateurs et les proies, les chasseurs et les chassés. Parfois, les bourreaux se transforment en victime, comme ce violeur que je viens d'assassiner. Tous les péchés que je commets me permettent de penser à autre chose que la perte de ma famille. Tous les soirs je pense à eux quand je vois les étoiles s'élever dans le ciel. Je sais qu'ils veillent sur moi. Et qu'ils ne cautionnent sûrement pas ce que je fais. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de me battre honnêtement. Je n'en ai plus la force. 

Henry m'a asséné le coup de grâce en refusant de me protéger. Alors que je venais de perdre mes parents et étais en danger de mort, il a refusé de m'aider, me prouvant qu'il n'avait aucuns sentiments à mon égard, pas même de l'amitié. Et puis la vérité m'a sauté aux yeux : il voulait juste mon corps. C'est pour cela qu'il insistait. Ce n'était pas pour que je lui prouve mon amour, mais seulement pour profiter de moi. De mon coeur naïf et aveuglé.

Trois mois sont passés depuis mes derniers gros coups: ce vol de bagues précieuses et l'incarcération de Wyatt. Ça m'a rapporté pas mal d'argent, mais j'en veux plus. Toujours plus. Je vais avoir besoin d'hommes pour m'aider à venger mes parents. Je me suis renseignée, et ce sont les O'Driscolls qui ont assassiné mes parents. Ce n'est donc pas un petit groupe de voyous, mais une vraie bande de criminels. Tous les jours, je pense à leur mort, et au mal qu'on m'a fait. Au mal qu'ils m'ont tous faits. Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je n'arriverai jamais à me reconstruire tant que je ne me serai pas vengée. Cette idée est maintenant un véritable moteur pour moi. Elle me pousse à me lever chaque matin et à affronter la vie. 

Je passe la nuit dans ma petite grotte et le lendemain, je fais des achats à Blackwater. J'achète de la nourriture, mais aussi un manteau pour l'hiver qui arrive. Alors que je me dirige vers l'hôtel pour prendre un bain, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. On me tire le bras et plaque une main sur ma bouche. Très vite, je suis ligotée, malgré le fait que je me débats comme une lionne. 

Un homme hispanique me maintient le visage en place tandis qu'un autre, semblable à un ours, a sa main plaquée sur ma bouche. Mes pieds sont liés et je perds l'équilibre.

\- C'est elle, Dutch ?

À mon plus grand désespoir, l'homme que j'ai détroussé voilà trois mois apparaît devant moi. Je reconnais son regard sombre et ses boucles noires.

\- C'est bien elle.

Il saisit mon visage dans sa main tandis que je respire facilement. Il serre fort mes joues et je vois la rage pure mêlée au désir apparaître dans ses yeux. 

\- Tu vas me rendre ce que tu m'as pris, ma jolie. Emmenez-la.

On me bâillonne et on dépose un sac sur ma tête. Je suis ensuite attachée sur un cheval et je crois bien que c'est le mien. Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je vais mourir.


End file.
